


Pleasing is the Fragrance of your Perfumes

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Wrong Weeks 2018, FFXV, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, noncons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: L'area olfattiva primaria, detta "nucleo piriforme", è ricca di connessioni con l'amigdala, sede di memoria emotiva. Ecco perché un odore può risvegliare emozioni così forti e precise. E' un antichissimo ricordo evolutivo, un meccanismo di difesa per evitare veleni e sostanze sgradevoli.Nel caso di Prompto, è solo un modo per sentirsi lontano da quella violenza.





	Pleasing is the Fragrance of your Perfumes

 

**[Final Fantasy XV] Prompto Argentum / Noctis Lucis Caelum | Promptis | Non-Cons | NSFW | 3463**

 

**«** Pleasing is the fragrance of your perfumes»

Prompto annaspó aria dai polmoni, inarcando la schiena, quando si svegliò di colpo nel cuore della notte con qualcosa che gli premeva contro la bocca.

Spalancò gli occhi, e il cuore gli bussò nel petto e quando la figura nera, come fosse stata un’ombra comparsa all’improvviso, gli sibiló uno strascicata e quasi fastidioso «shhh», non riuscì a smettere di agitarsi.

_Chi diavolo era? Come era entrato?_

Gli occhi vorticavano in cerca di salvezza e la finestra della sua cameretta era spalancata e le tende verdognole svolazzavano leggermente per colpa della corrente.

Non faceva freddo e nemmeno caldo.

Non sapeva nemmeno se era in grado di avvertire qualcosa sulla sua pelle, tanta era la paura che stava provando.

L’uomo sopra di lui, il viso nascosto dal cappuccio tirato fin sopra gli occhi, gli fece di nuovo cenno di tacere, usando la mano che non lo stava zittendo per bloccargli una mano.

L’altra era ben salda sotto al ginocchio dell’uomo, puntellato al materasso e per quanto cercasse di liberarla non ci riuscì e smise di provarci quando quello gli disse, curvando la schiena e avvicinandosi al suo viso: « _Se non la smetti di agitarti ti ammazzo_ », gli mormorò, poi gli lasciò la mano per prendere un coltellino dalla tasca e glielo puntò sotto la gola. 

Il suo istinto fu quello di indietreggiare, ma quello che riuscì a fare fu solo sprofondare di più nel cuscino. 

Non riusciva a capire, non riusciva a calmarsi eppure quella minaccia ebbe il potere di calmare i suoi nervi e i suoi muscoli incontrollabili.

« _Bravo_ », gli sussurrò quello, chinandosi sul suo orecchie, poi gli lasciò andare la bocca e quando cercò di urlare, l’uomo gli permette di nuovo la mano sulle labbra e grugnì. « _Non hai capito un cazzo, allora_ ", disse ancora a bassa voce ma con tono rabbioso, a denti stretti. 

Lui annuì, come a fargli capire che sì, aveva perfettamente capito e non avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore una seconda volta.

Ne andava della sua vita, per quanto potesse valere.

Voleva piangere, ma non ci riuscì. 

Ne aveva l’impulso, ma era troppo scioccato per lasciarsi andare.

L’uomo sopra di lui gli lasciò la bocca libera e lui dovette mordersi un labbro per riuscire a non agitarsi di nuovo e palesare quello stato d’animo con un grido.

In casa non c’era nessuno, come sempre e non l’avrebbero potuto soccorrere.

«Bravo», ripeté quello e fu solo più inquietante.

«Ho… dei soldi… qualcosa… puoi…puoi prendere quello che vuoi ma… per favore», lo supplicò, a bassa voce, cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico, ma era difficile, perché lo aveva sempre saputo che, se quell’uomo era lì, sopra di lui, non era denaro quello che stava cercando.

O almeno, non solo quello.

« _Non me ne frega un cazzo dei tuoi soldi_ », gli disse infatti, rauco e gli affondò la testa nella spalla, e odorò il suo collo.

Prompto ne fu certo, e non aveva scampo.

Non aveva mai dato nemmeno un bacio in vita sua e ora aveva uno sconosciuto, un pazzo, un malato mentale poggiato di peso sul suo corpo e lo avrebbe violentato, probabilmente senza un minimo di premura.

Aveva sempre preso tutto con positività, aveva sempre cercato di pensare al meglio anche nel peggio, ma non riuscì a trovare un solo motivo a cui aggrapparsi quando questo, con una lentezza snervante e languida, gli baciò le labbra.

Iniziò a piangere, e non si sentì meglio di prima.

Quello cercava di entrare nella sua bocca, con la lingua, con i denti, bagnandogli il mento con la propria saliva e lui era immobile, incapace anche solo di fingere di contribuire e da quel momento sarebbe andato solo peggio di così.

Si staccò da lui, e annaspó di nuovo aria, perché quel pianto disperato gli aveva ostruito l’aria in gola.

«Ti prego», supplicò, sapendo quanto fosse inutile farlo e si sentì stupido, si sentì in trappola e al tempo stesso umiliato, «Per favore».

« _Shhh_ », lo zittì di nuovo, e lui chiuse gli occhi, inerme, cercando di rassegnarsi ma non ci riusciva.

Pensò a Cor, ai suoi allenamenti con la pistola. Pensò al fatto che l’uomo gli aveva proposito più volte di portare con sé l’arma con cui stava facendo pratica, perché gli aveva detto di essere spesso solo e lui… si sentì così stupido a non aver accettato.

Avrebbe potuto difendersi, anche solo provarci se l’avesse avuta vicino e invece era lì, per colpa del suo buonismo e la sua buona fede rivolta verso qualsiasi cosa, senza uno straccio di speranza di scamparla.

Quello gli alzò i capelli dalla fronte con la mano, forse per ammirare il suo viso e ebbe la sua conferma quando, con un sussurro, gli disse: « _Sei bello_ », senza aggiungere molto altro.

Sembrò un complimento impacciato, ma quasi come se non fosse riuscito a reprimere l’istinto di dirglielo.

_Grazie?_ Avrebbe dovuto rispondere? Ad un uomo che lo stava per rovinare per sempre? 

Si limitò a guardarlo, a cercare perlomeno di capire che età avesse, la forma del viso o quella degli occhi, così che se ne avesse avuto il coraggio avrebbe potuto provare a denunciarlo… Sempre se sarebbe uscito vivo da quell'incubo.

L’uomo gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte e i capelli tornarono a cadergli sul viso, quando spostò la mano sulla sua guancia, poi sulle sue labbra e infine sul suo collo, che strinse, ma senza fargli male. 

Fu un tocco leggere, che lo spaventò a morte.

Non avrebbe mai voluto morire soffocato, era la morte che lo terrorizzava di più e singhiozzò forte quando quello si soffermò per troppo tempo in quella posizione, per poi lasciarlo libero e guardarlo.

Non poteva vedere i suoi occhi, coperti dal cappuccio, ma ne percepì l’intensità addosso. Fu spaventoso.

L’uomo gli alzò la maglietta, con una lentezza snervante. Sentì il tessuto muoversi sulla pelle e il cervello annebbiato per un secondo, forse in cerca di riparo, in cerca di una protezione perché nessuno lo aveva mai visto nemmeno dormire, figuriamoci con la pelle così esposta.

Sentì i capezzoli a contatto con l’aria, fino a poco prima protetti dal cotone dell'indumento e l'uomo, ammirando per un attimo quella vista, sospirò con frustrazione ed eccitazione. 

Prompto si chiese cosa ci fosse di così eccitante in un fallito e rachitico ragazzino come lui. Si chiese perché se nessuno lo aveva mai guardato a quel modo, ora uno sconosciuto lo stava facendo senza alcun cuore, senza alcuna importanza su chi fosse lui.

Quello gli sfiorò un capezzolo e lui sussultò.

Chiuse gli occhi, orripilato da quel tocco, scabroso, lento, e l’ombelico gli tirò verso l’esterno mentre la sensazione pungente sul capezzolo diventava sempre più forte e colma di disagio, di paura e dovette mordersi un labbro per non urlare, per non piangere di più, quando quello si abbassò per leccarli. 

Si sentiva un fallimento, persino come uomo. Non era riuscito a difendersi, aveva subito ceduto senza nemmeno provarci e ora quello gli stava mordendo i capezzoli, li tirava, li leccava senza ritegno, senza un minimo di premura su cosa stesse pensando lui e quel pensiero così terribile lo fece piangere di più.

E, quando quello gli infilò un dito nell'elastico dei pantaloni per tirarli giù, lui cominciò a supplicare, chiedendosi se esistesse un modo per spegnere il cervello almeno per un po’.

Almeno il tempo di non accorgersi di nulla.

«Per favore… ti prego… ti prego», supplicò, disperato nella voce e nell’anima, gli occhi così carichi di lacrime da renderlo cieco. 

Era tutto sfocato, sensazioni a parte. Quelle erano fin troppo forti, fin troppo nitide.

L’uomo rise leggermente, e gli passò un brivido lungo la schiena perché in qualche modo quella risata lo colpì e non seppe il perché.

Crudele? No, era stata… familiare ma non seppe definire per quale motivo.

« _Troppo tardi_ », mormorò quello, « _mi dispiace_ ", continuò, prima di abbassargli i pantaloni e i boxer con un solo gesto, rivelando la sua nudità leggermente eretta, che lo fece vergognare di se stesso.

Il corpo lo stava tradendo, e lui non era nemmeno eccitato.

Aveva paura, aveva il terrore di morire, del dolore che avrebbe sentito eppure il suo corpo aveva reagito a quegli stimoli e si sentì uno schifo ad aver avuto un’erezione solo per colpa di un capezzolo vellicato.

Aveva letto da qualche parte che molte violenze erano così, molte vittime aveva goduto enormemente durante l’atto ma questo aveva comportato molti più problemi in seguito a quelle azioni, a causa dei sensi di colpa per aver ceduto, sentendosi sporchi all’idea che il corpo avesse trovato eccitate una cosa del genere, mente l’anima si logorava.

Ora sapeva esattamente cosa volevano dire quelle parole. Lo stava provando sulla sua pelle, e l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare, mentre l’uomo gli prendeva l'erezione con una mano e iniziava a masturbarlo, fu guardarlo immobile, sentendo il cuore rinsecchirsi e la pelle insensibile, in ogni angolo tranne che quello che l’uomo stava toccando.

«Ce l’hai qualcosa per lubrificarti?», gli chiese quello, chinandosi di nuovo su di lui per sussurrargli quella frase nell’orecchio, prima di leccarlo e morderlo con estrema lentezza.

«Un…», provò a ripetere, ma le parole gli morirono in gola.

Quello si rizzò di nuovo sulla schiena; sentì il peso del suo corpo sulle sue gambe, ormai insensibili, la sua erezione ancora ben esposta fuori dal pigiama, che non accennava a dargli un minimo di dignità.

«Un lubrificante, qualcosa da infilarti per entrare meglio, no? Forza, va bene qualunque cosa ma sbrigati», lo spronò, tenendo sempre la voce bassa, ma Prompto poté avvertire un tono di impazienza e frustrazione ma, malgrado volesse davvero accontentare ogni sua richiesta solo per evitare di farsi ammazzare o ferire, non riuscì a muovere un muscolo quando volle farlo per recuperare la crema che soleva tenere nel cassetto del comodino.

Lo fissò immobile, cercando di farglielo capire, mentre questo sembrava ricambiare lo sguardo, sebbene non potesse vederlo, immobile.

«I-io… n-non… non riesco a… sono… sono immobilizzato dalla paura… io non… ti prego, ti prego scusami, non… non riesco a… ti prego, per favore non farmi… non farmi male», supplicò e se si era appena calmato da quel pianto disperato, ora era esploso di nuovo.

L’uomo sopra di lui non rispose, si limitò solo ad alzare la mano e Prompto fu certo che ora lo avrebbe picchiato, o strozzato e strinse gli occhi, in attesa di ricevere ogni sorta di violenza ma quando sentì quella stessa mano accarezzargli il viso con una snervante lentezza, aprì leggermente le palpebre solo per appurarsi che stesse succedendo davvero.

_«Okay. Okay, non importa. dimmi solo dov’è_ », gli disse, chinandosi poi per baciargli le labbra con delicatezza, ma fu come ricevere un bacio al veleno, tossico, viscido.

Non c’era niente di buono in ogni singola azione di quel momento, seppure quello stesse cercando di comportarsi come se non stesse per violentarlo.

Gli indicò il cassetto del comodino, con le ultime forze che gli erano rimaste, poi crollò di nuovo nel baratro, si coprì il viso con un braccio, l’unico libero e pianse ancora, disperato.

Sentì l’inquietante suono della crema uscire dal tubetto e non osò alzare gli occhi, e poi le dita fredde, gelide, quasi  _morte_ dell’uomo accarezzargli prima una natica, alzarla e poi cominciare a massaggiare la sua apertura tremante, calda in confronto a quelle dita.

Deglutì nel tentativo di calmarsi, ma senza riuscirci. Non smise di piangere nemmeno per un secondo, nemmeno quando l’uomo gli scansò il braccio da davanti agli occhi per liberargli il viso e abbassarsi per baciarlo con lentezza, mentre le sue dita si intrufolavano, aprivano i suoi muscoli, con una delicatezza che quasi sembrò irreale.

Quasi non sembrava nemmeno una violenza; c’era premura, c’era attesa. Forse c’era persino il desiderio di non fargli del male,  _chissà._

«Ti prego…», supplicò, perché dopotutto non stava nemmeno sentendo dolore e questo lo rese ancora più inerme e mortificato, «Per favore», ansimò.

«E’ tardi, adesso… mi dispiace», gli ripeté quello, dandogli un altro bacio e un flash come quello di un sogno attraversò il corpo di Prompto. Troppi ricordi, troppi rumori, troppi  _odori._

Sembrava tutto l’inizio di una fantasia fin troppo vivida, perché improvvisamente il naso gli diede una prima avvisaglia che c’era qualcosa che non andava, che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato non solo a livello sessuale ma anche umano e non riusciva a capire cosa potesse essere. 

_Voleva capire, lo voleva!_

Si aggrappò a quella scusa, pur di pensare ad altro, cercando gli occhi dell’altro sotto al cappuccio nero ma non li trovò.

«Non… guardarmi», gli disse quello, a denti stretti, alzandogli malamente le gambe e togliendo le dita dal suo anello di muscoli ormai morbidi.

Prompto gemette. Lasciò uscire quel suono dalla bocca inaspettatamente, così tanto che il petto gli tamburellò per colpa della sorpresa, della vergogna, della paura di sembrare coinvolto in modi troppo malati.

L’uomo si abbassò la zip dei pantaloni, e fu il suono più duro e crudele che Prompto avesse mai sentito. Riversò gli occhi di lato, per non guardare, chiudendo la bocca tremante perché stava di nuovo per mettersi a piangere, ora senza alcun motivo per smettere.

Avrebbe fatto malissimo, ed era la sua prima volta.

Non c’era amore, non c’era premura. Non c’era nemmeno un viso da guardare, degli occhi in cui perdersi e lasciarsi rassicurare.

Solo mani callose strette intorno alle sue natiche e il suo pene eretto che avrebbe voluto non lo fosse, solo per conservare un po’ di dignità.

L’uomo gli entrò dentro.

Fu come una scarica elettrica, come l’esplosione di un colpo di pistola.

Come poteva una cosa così grande e dura entrare nella sua apertura piccola e calda? Sembrava impossibile e doloroso ed estremamente illogico.

Quello continuò ad intrufolarsi e lui strinse le dita intorno alle lenzuola, cercando di non urlare per non essere malmenato, percosso, ucciso.

Sentì l’uomo alzargli ancora le gambe, stringendole con entrambe le mani intorno alle cosce. Fece male anche quel contatto, gli bruciò la pelle dove le dita stringevano, come una ferita aperta.

Ogni piccola entrata era come uno strappo, come una bruttissima bruciatura, come una coltellata a filo della pelle, leggera e dolorosa persino quando ci passava il vento sopra.

Quello poi alla fine entrò, ci riuscì e si bloccò. Lo guardò, e Prompto sapeva che lo stava guardando perché la scura sagoma sotto al cappuccio era immobile su di lui, mentre le mani tremanti ancora erano strette alle sue gambe dure e tese come corde di chitarra. Vibravano allo stesso modo.

Sembrava quasi gli stesse chiedendo un consenso, o addirittura  _scusa,_ ma Prompto sapeva che quelle erano solo sensazioni. Non potevano esserci sentimenti del genere, dentro un uomo che lo stava lacerando.

Iniziò a spingere piano, e lo distrusse una volta.

Continuò a farlo, ogni spinta più veloce, più cattiva, mentre lui supplicava di fermarsi non perché non gli piacesse, ma per l’esatto contrario. Gli stava piacendo enormemente quello che sentiva, ma aleggiava intorno qualcosa di troppo malato e strano per poterlo poi catalogare come un ricordo felice.

Sapeva che dopo quel fatto la sua vita sarebbe cambiata e il fatto di essergli piaciuto andava a peggiorare le cose, perché non se lo sarebbe perdonato mai più.

«Scusami», mormorò quello, e Prompto sgranò gli occhi acquosi e fragili come foglie d’inverno, e quello ripeté: «Scusami»,

Non sapeva che rispondere, mentre l’uomo entrava sempre più a fondo nella sua carne, sempre più chiuso dai suoi muscoli anali e dalle sue gambe ad ogni secondo più strette intorno alla sua vita.

Non era biasimevole, ma quasi si sentì bene. Quasi sentì che quelle scuse poteva anche accettarle, perché stava vivendo in un paradosso, fatto di piacere fisico, a cui stava cercando solo una scusa per accettarlo e ora forse l’aveva trovata.

L’uomo intrecciò le mani alle sue, le affondò nel materasso e Prompto le sentì quasi vicine, quasi familiari, quasi come se gli stessero dicendo che non lo stava facendo per rovinarlo, ma per salvarlo da qualcosa che ignorava.

Ricevette l’ennesimo bacio, alla quale non ricambiò subito sebbene l’istinto fu quello e lo fece solo quando l’odore ormai familiare e unico dell’uomo lo colpì di nuovo.

L’uomo sembrò sorpreso da quel gesto e approfondì ancora, e ancora, entrandogli dentro con la lingua e col suo pene, spingendo, cercando il piacere dentro il suo corpo ormai non più vergine e infine, staccandosi improvvisamente da quel contatto fatto di labbra e saliva, lo sentì vibrare dentro di lui e riversare il suo sperma dentro l’apertura e anche fuori dalle lenzuola.

Lo guardò e strinse gli occhi, quando quello li afferrò l’erezione e iniziò a masturbarlo, come se lasciarlo a metà fosse un peccato, come se non fosse gentile lasciarlo senza raggiungere l’apice del piacere.

Prompto ci mise tutto se stesso per fermalo, posando una mano sulla sua ma fu troppo debole, di nuovo. Troppo  _coinvolto._

Aprì la bocca, la spalancò e non ne uscì alcun suono, solo il suo fiato corto mentre quello dell’altro si mischiava al suo, ancora tremante e sotto l’effetto di quell’orgasmo a quanto pareva fortissimo.

Poi venne anche lui, nella mano di quello, e sentì il calore del suo seme inondarlo, il cuore fermarsi per qualche secondo come il respiro, e poi le orecchie fischiare; infine il silenzio.

L’uomo alzò la mano pulita per spostargli una ciocca di capelli da davanti al viso, poi mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile e si chinò per baciarlo ancora.

Prompto era confuso. Aveva smesso di piangere, aveva smesso di pensare, di preoccuparsi.

Sapeva che quello stato di tranquillità non sarebbe durato a lungo ma cercò di goderselo e ricambiò quel gesto con distacco e un vuoto nel cuore, e sentì l’anima macchiarsi di nero come quando l’acqua veniva attinta da un inchiostro.

L’uomo si staccò e, tirandosi su pantaloni e boxer, con una certa fretta sembrava spaesato e preoccupato.

Le mani sulla cintura gli tremarono e, dopo avergli dato una lunghissima e  intesa occhiata da dietro il cappuccio, si alzò e uscì dalla finestra, che rimase spalancata su un mondo ignaro di quello che era appena successo.

Prompto fissò il soffitto per minuti interi, ancora la maglia alzata e i pantaloni del pigiama tirati giù; lo sperma di quello e il suo ancora colanti dal suo corpo.

Avrebbe dovuto lavarsi, farsi una doccia, chiudere ogni finestra, ogni porta a chiave solo per paura di dover ricevere di nuovo una visita come quella. Avrebbe dovuto prendere il telefono e chiamare i suoi genitori, o la polizia, o chiunque avrebbe potuto aiutarlo in quel momento e invece non fece proprio niente, come sempre.

A nessuno avrebbe importato, e nessuno gli avrebbe creduto, lo sapeva.

L’unico a cui poteva dirlo era Noctis, ma era una cosa troppo brutta, troppo umiliante da raccontare al ragazzo che amava da una vita e con cui ora avrebbe dovuto mantenere l’ennesimo segreto, uno più oscuro di quello che già gli stava tenendo.

Si alzò le mani tremanti sul viso e pianse ancora.

Fu un pianto diverso, un pianto difficile da tirare fuori. Un pianto che non aveva nulla di liberatorio o conciliatore. Era solo… umiliazione e terrore che non volevano abbandonarlo.

L’odore dell’uomo era ancora addosso al suo pigiama, ancora sui suoi capelli e sulla sua pelle ed era l’unica cosa che, in quell’incubo senza fine, lo aveva lasciato quasi distaccato perché c’era qualcosa, in quell’odore, che gli ricordava cose belle, cose felici, che gli ricordava  _casa._

Poi liberò il viso e si sentì quasi mancare.

Sapeva che quell’odore, quel profumo, era qualcosa che sentiva ogni giorno e che anche altre volte gli era rimasto impresso sulla sua pelle e sui vestiti, ma solo perché era capitato di incontrare il corpo di quella persona da quel buon odore in abbracci amichevoli e spallate giocose.

C’era troppo di familiare persino nella stazza dell’uomo, persino nel modo di muoversi e nel suo strano modo di chiedere scusa e sentirsi in colpa e… di usare goffe premure.

«Questo profumo? Lo hanno fatto per me! Ce l’ho solo io, in tutta Eos. Non troverai mai nessuno che lo porta; Se ne vuoi una boccetta lo chiedo a palazzo», gli aveva detto Noctis, una volta, quando aveva mostrato il suo apprezzamento verso l’odore che ogni giorno creava una scia magica dietro al Principe di Lucis.

Era lo stesso odore. Identico. Ed era unico nel suo genere, un unico  _esemplare_ .

Prompto capì, e si chiese solo  _perchè?,_ ad un certo punto.

Forse Noctis aveva solo avuto paura di non essere corrisposto, di provare cose troppo forti, cose che Prompto non poteva capire ma… sarebbe bastato parlarne e il Principe avrebbe saputo la verità sui sentimenti che provava ed ora…

Ed ora Prompto era convinto che quella spaccatura che si era creata li avrebbe divisi per sempre, e fu la sensazione peggiore che avesse mai provato in vita sua.

E avrebbe continuato, per tutta la vita, a fingere di non sapere la verità.

Fine.  
  
 


End file.
